


Días Duros

by Mirita



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slash, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco sale de Azkaban y Harry lo ayuda a adaptarse a su nueva vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Días Duros

Mira por la ventana del taxi. Las calles pasan rápido ante sus ojos.  Es un día soleado y la suave brisa que se cuela por la ventana le despeina el cabello ligeramente.  Necesita un corte pronto o terminará teniendo la cabellera aun más larga de cómo solía llevarla su padre.

La ciudad le intriga un poco, llena de colores, carteles y tiendas.  Los Muggles andando por las veredas, ajenos a los residuos de una guerra que se peleó frente a sus ojos y fueron incapaces de ver.

Siente un leve apretón en la mano y voltea.  Una caricia tan firme y delicada que lo hace sentirse vulnerable y roto por dentro.

—Ya acabó —le susurra Harry al oído, ignorando la mirada fastidiada que el taxista les da por el espejo retrovisor—.  En seis meses te devolverán tu varita y podrás volver a estudiar.

La única respuesta que es capaz de ofrecer es una sonrisa melancólica y vuelve su atención a la ventana, intentando entender ese mundo desconocido para él, en el que tendrá que vivir por un tiempo.

Harry lo jala ligeramente para darle seguridad con su cercanía.  Los gestos del Gryffindor normalmente le parecerían inapropiados al encontrarse en público, pero se siente tan desconcertado que los acepta con agrado.  Entrelazan sus dedos.  Harry le besa las manos con delicadeza.  Aun son hermosas, pero muestran el maltrato de los meses de encierro, opacas y con ligeros rasguños.  Azkaban ya no tiene dementores, pero si demasiados aurores locos que buscan venganza. 

Suben por el ascensor hasta el sexto piso.  El departamento que Harry ha rentado es amplio y esta amoblado.  Draco lo observa con cautela, está lleno de artefactos desconocidos y sin chimenea.  Harry lleva el equipaje a la habitación y luego regresa hasta la sala donde Draco continúa inspeccionando el lugar.

—Espero que te guste.

—No esta mal, para ser muggle —contesta Draco con resignación.

—Bien, dejo que te instales y vendré a verte más tarde.

—¿Qué? —pregunta desconcertado Draco—. Pensé que ibas a quedarte, que tú...

—Yo, no quería incomodarte —le explica Harry con un ligero brillo en los ojos—, puedo quedarme si quieres.

—Claro que quiero idiota —contesta sintiéndose más relajado—, necesito alguien que pueda manejar esa cosa —Draco señala la cocina y luego sonríe—.  Además tenerte a ti es mejor que tener un elfo.

Harry menea la cabeza y se ríe.  Es la primera ironía que le escucha decir desde que dejaron el Mundo Mágico.  Draco estará bien, lo superará como buen Malfoy y él se siente afortunado por que estará justo ahí para observarlo.

—Espero que me trates mejor que a tus antiguos elfos entonces.

—Sólo si prometes despertarme todos los días con esas geniales mamadas que sólo tú das.

Sonríe al terminar la frase y jala a Harry hacía él para besarlo con descarada necesidad.  Tiene muchos meses que recuperar y un departamento que estrenar a la manera Malfoy.  Y Draco levantará un concierto de gemidos tan obsceno que ningún auror en el mundo podrá ignorar, porque Azkaban es sólo un bosquejo de niebla cuando está con Harry. Un mal sueño que ambos disiparán para siempre.


End file.
